Not so Unattainable: Thanks to the Asshole
by Rue Dawn
Summary: J never expected it would be her younger sister Kiara's abusive ex that lead them both to love but it was. Kiara runs from abuse into love and J is saved from herself. They've got a new love, a new family, a new life. Thanks to the asshole. L/OC V/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first The Fast And The Furious fanfiction so bare with me. It will be a Leon/OC and a Vince/OC although it will focus more on the Leon/OC. I haven't got much written yet but the ideas keep banging me in the head so, just let me know if you think I should continue or not. This is a pilot sort of thing the normal chapters will be longer. I'm not going to ignore the film just tweak it a little because I plan to have my characters and there relationships established when Brian arrives. **

**So basically read and review and let me know if I should continue. I'll try to update as much as possible. **

**DISCLAIMER: No matter all my hopes and dreams I don't own The Fast and The Furious any of the characters or actors. However anything I write is mine as are my characters and plotlines. So don't steal them just ask to borrow them or something :). **

**-Rue**

* * *

Jessica or 'J' Moretti yanked her fridge open and pulled out a cold beer bottle. _Ah a nice cold Corona _she thought as she made her way into her front yard and sat on the porch bench feeling rather bored. A roaring sound could be heard coming up the road and J watched as five street racing cars pulled up to the house opposite hers. She smiled at the sight of the cars and watched the man who got out of the yellow skyline absentmindedly. It seemed she always found herself doing this and as he slammed his car door she snapped out of her revere and sighed placing her corona on the floor next to the bench and stretching out across it. Jess wasn't exactly sure what it was about the man but something seemed to draw her eyes towards him every time he was within her sight.

Sighing softly to herself, she ran a hand through her dark hair and took another sip from her beer. Pulling on her orange shirt slightly she closed her eyes, momentarily covering her sparkling light brown colour, and put her corona down next to her again gently. Opening her eyes she looked up at the bright LA sky trying to quench the uneasy feeling she'd had in her stomach the whole day. She'd spent the day in the garage trying to fix her Dodge Viper which she'd completely done up, it'd been unloading in third lately and she couldn't figure out why which was rather annoying her considering when she drove she liked to drive fast. Jess found herself snapped out of her train of thought as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a car pulling into her driveway. As the door opened, she heard a heart-wrenching sob as someone stumbled towards her, regaining her sense Jess swiftly sat up and immediately paled at the sight of her younger sisters body. Not only was she desperately thin, but her once curly honey brown hair hung limply around her shoulders and she was bruised and beaten her lively eyes now lifeless and looking brown as mud rather than the deep brown colour she was used to seeing on her sister.

Jumping from her spot on the bench, she rushed over to her sister and she was glad she did as the moment she reached her the girl collapsed into her arms and they fell onto their knees on the grass. Her sisters caramel complexion was streaked with tears and she couldn't do anything but cling desperately to Jess's shirt and sob. Jessica was at a loss for what to do, crying was never her forte since she didn't do much of it herself and therefore wasn't quite sure what you were meant to do to comfort someone crying.

"Kiara?" When her sister did nothing but sob more forcefully Jess really didn't know what to do. "Sorellina cosa e succsso?"**(Little Sister what happened?)** Jess questioned going back to her Italian roots hoping to calm her sister somewhat.

When Kiara continued sobbing Jess really was lost. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the guys that lived across the street accompanied by two woman (one who was the one touching her) standing in her front garden.

"Excuse me but is she alright?" The girl touching her asked smiling at Jess warmly.

Normally Jess wasn't the type to take strangers butting into her business well, but given the current situation she thought perhaps it couldn't hurt.

"No...I..." Jess didn't really know what to say. "I don't think she is, this is my sister in case you were wondering, I...I can't get her to speak, she's just crying." Jess finished feeling rather useless and desperate as she looked back once again at the sobbing girl in her arms.

"I'm Mia." The women replied before kneeling down next to Jess and Kiara on the grass. "What's her name?" She asked Jess kindly.

"Kiara and I'm Jess." Mia nodded at her smiling.

"J. J." Kiara managed to choke out sounding broken.

"Kiara what...what is it?" Jess was really starting to panic, Kiara was more independent than J, J played the tough act but when it came to it all of it was a front because she was scared and the sight of her fearless younger sister in front of her was starting to freak her out.

Mia lent down and touched Kiara's shoulder softly. "Kiara." She said in a warm voice.

The girl sniffed and looked up into the soft, friendly face. "You need to tell your sister what happened darling, she can't help you if you don't."

Kiara nodded meekly and turned back to Jess. "He hit me, J, he hit me a lot, and you warned me, and I didn't listen and I'm scared and I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to go."

Kiara had tried to speak as quietly as possible but the whisper had clearly carried towards the men because Jess felt them tense up behind her.

"Who honey?" Mia softly prodded. It didn't matter though Jess knew damn well who.

"James?" Jess asked looking down at her sister. Kiara nodded and Jess felt herself growing angrier and angrier by the second. Sure James scared the living shit out of her but that wouldn't stop her attempting murder if he came near Kiara again.

"Yeah." Kiara mumbled.

"How long?" Jess bit out, trying to keep her temper.

Kiara stared up at her sister her innocent eyes wide and glistening with the remains of unshed tears. "You...you're mad at me." She muttered.

Looking down Jess's face instantly turned soft. "No sweetie. Not at you, never at you." Looking once more at Kiara's battered body J felt some of her earlier anger arising. "But him, him I could happily beat to death with a crowbar."

Hearing a chuckle behind her Jess turned around to look over her shoulder and glanced at the men before looking back down at her sister.

"Can we get up now?" She asked. Kiara nodded and let go of her sister standing up to face the people in the garden. Jess and Mia followed suit.

Mia smiled at the girls and the turned to the group she'd come over with. "This is Jesse." She pointed to a slightly skittish boy who smiled warmly to the two girls. "Letty." The other women who looked really tough and had her arm wrapped around a guy with huge muscles "My brother Dom." She pointed to muscle guy. "Vince." Vince was gruff looking and had a beard and scruffy hair. "And Leon." This was the guy who Jess found herself looking at every day.

"Well thanks, it was really nice of you to be concerned." Jess smiled.

"No problem chica, that shit just didn't look good y'know." Letty replied smiling and seemingly surprising everyone on the team.

Kiara shifted awkwardly and decided to change the subject. "Hey J you figured out what's wrong with your car yet?" She asked.

"Nah, it keeps unloading in third man."

The skittish looking Jesse looked over at Jess. "Hey mind if I take a look."

"Nah no problem. Be damned if I can figure what it is. Erm you guys can go inside if you want there's beer in the fridge."

Apparently that was all she had to say for her house to be stormed. Jess couldn't help but smile as she headed towards the garage with Jesse, things around here didn't seem so boring anymore.

* * *

**So do I continue or not? Review and let me know :). **

**Rue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**Thanks for all the alerts, but really a review would be nice so I know how I'm doing, what you think and such. **

**Anyway I hope you like this,**

**I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as this one is posted. **

**Anyway let me know how you thought this went from in both of their minds. I just thought this might be a little easier to get into their heads. Sometimes I'll write like the first chapter but I might write like this a lot too. Oh the disclaimer still stands.**

**Anywho,**

**Read and Review,**

**Hope you like it,**

**-Rue.**

* * *

*Jessica's POV*

I made my way into the house with Jesse praising his genius. "No but really how did I miss that?" I asked him.

He gave a light laugh and smiled at me. "It's a really nice car."

"Well, yeah I should bloody hope so." I shook my head to rid myself of the images of fixing it up every day since I was roughly 11 when my dad told me 'if you can fix the piece of shit you can have it'.

"She's been fixing it since she was eleven." Kiara said, her voice startling me slightly as I turned into my front room to see them all sitting there drinking, scattered around on the various couches. She laughed. "I still remember her face, when she got told she could have it. We walked into the garage and it was a total mess, we were trying to find dad to tell him dinner was ready. He was working on his baby and completely ignoring the poor beat up Viper in the corner and J, well she's always been one for cars, she walks over and runs her fingers softly along the hood admiring a beauty apparently only she could see..."

Kiara laughed as she thought back, taking a swig of her beer, and apparently enjoying the attention she had grasped continued her story. " 'Cause let me tell you it really looked like shit. Anyway, then dad walks up behind her and says 'yeah that'll be going to the scrap yard soon' and I swear she looked like she'd had her heart pulled out and she turns standing all defensively in front of the car and you can almost see her making up a way to keep it. Well, dad takes one look at her and gives this little half grin and her bends down to her level, with her being such a short arse and all and goes, 'I'll tell you what honey, if you can fix the piece of shit, you can keep it, but unless it's getting fixed it's going.' And she nods all enthusiastically, well, dad takes us inside for dinner. The rest is history, I swear the most exciting spending time with my sister was after that was sitting in the garage handing her tools."

Ignoring the fact she was drinking under-age, I laughed and shook my head at her as I flopped onto the beanbag in the corner of my living room. She's 19 and I'm a cool sister. If you ask me once you're legal to drive and have sex, there's really no point not being allowed to drink I thought before I decided to reply. "Yeah and despite all my best intentions, you still know nothing about cars."

Smiling, Kiara sighed, "Well what's there to know, I put gas in I drive it I get from where I am to where I want to go."

The people in the room all almost spat out their beers, while Mia shook her head and Jesse looked plain offended.

"And this is why you are the younger more naive sister." I announced, rolling my eyes at her slightly.

"You needed to be born a boy."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled at me.

"Hey, Kiara probably wants a shower or something, but do you want to come over to our barbeque later on?" Dom's voice was really powerful it rumbled through the room.

I took a second to look at the reactions everyone had to this question. Vince looked like he was trying to be angry as he obviously didn't know us but his eyes kept looking to Kiara and his facial expression would soften. _Aww how cute._

Mia and Jesse looked happy, Mia in a more controlled way, Jesse in a hyper sort of way. Letty looked like it wouldn't bother her too much if we came or not, although her grip did tighten on Dom's hand. I held back a scoff, Dom seemed nice and I can see why she'd be protective but please. Not my type.

Leon, I couldn't place his look. He was just silently chewing on the end of his toothpick. I studied his face but found nothing except the insane unnatural attraction towards him I usually found when I saw him. Which slightly bothered me? I wasn't sure. I contemplated my answer for a second, but Kiara beat me to the punch.

"We'd love to." My head shot towards her at her admission; if I'm honest with myself I was too busy staring at Leon to answer but still.

I was about to protest but the words died on my lips when I saw Kiara staring at Vince as she answered. A quick scan of the room confirmed I wasn't the only one who saw. Shaking my head and smiling slightly at my sisters' antics, I thought I had better reply to Dom.

"We'll be there." I confirmed.

Dom nodded his head at me and the group got up and let themselves out. I looked over at Kiara.

"So, we'd love to would we?" I asked a slight, teasing, smile playing on my lips.

She threw a mock glare in my direction. "Well, Vince is gorgeous, can you blame me?"

I raised my eyebrows. _He seems like a cool guy, but gorgeous wouldn't be the word I'd use. I mean maybe scruffy...or something._

"I know, I know. I just got out of everything with James but hey maybe not listening to you was a good thing because it lead me to Vince? I don't know. I just know I love his attitude and the way he looks at me, and well just the way he generally looks. It's wonderful. Plus," Her tone became more light hearted and teasing. "Don't think I don't see the way you look at Leon."

_She knows. She knows. _

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

She gave me a cheeky grin. "You LIE!" _How overly dramatic._

"Okay but have you seen him?" I asked grinning and feeling a lot like a teenager again.

She sighed and shook her head at me.

"What time did they say the barbeque started?" I asked her.

_I don't think I missed the time. They didn't say so she should know...I hope._

"Four. So we have three hours to kill."

I nodded. Trying not to look like I was about to hyperventilate at the thought of spending time with Leon.

"Shall we get your luggage?"

"Luggage?"

_Please tell me my sister is not really all that daft. She can't be, it's impossible. How could she forget. _

"Well yeah you know, clothes and shit you generally bring when you come somewhere." I spoke as slowly as possible teasing her.

Kiara suddenly looked quite sheepish and a blush grew on her cheeks.

I sighed.

*Kiara POV*

_How was I so stupid? _That was the overriding thought that ran through my mind as I showered using my sisters things, I mean really, who does forget these things.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wincing as I picked up the towel to dry off and had to dry some particularly sore spots. J was right, I am stupid. I'm a brilliant judge of character and I'm normally a lot more feisty and outgoing than my sister. She's more, well, I suppose you could say introverted but that's not really it. She likes going out and she's certainly one of the most genuine and caring people I know. She's just rather scared of the world. When we were younger she used to take a lot of flack for being the type of girl she is. But she's not as strong as Letty. Sure, she can fight with the best of them but she doesn't like to just fight for the sake of it like I do. She'll only do it if she thinks it's completely necessary.

Sighing I ran a hand softly across my bruised and battered body. The dark marks that marred my skin were mostly across my ribs but I had a lot down my arms. I sighed and picked up the clothes on the side. The only clothes that I had at my sisters; come to think of it. Some denim short-shorts and a small mesh crop top that would look fine over my black bra, except you'd be able to see the lower half of my bruised ribs and back along with all of my bruised stomach. I sighed. They already knew it didn't really matter.

_But still. It doesn't look pretty._

I'll have to deal with it, at least until J takes me shopping tomorrow. I hate that I'm going to have to buy some clothes that I won't be able to wear until these fade considering, it's LA so it's warm, I'm going to be desperate for these to go. Sighing I thought about James. I really should have listened to J, but I thought I knew best. I ignored my gut feeling and my sister because I was young and delusional thinking I was in love. I sighed and shook my head, that will never happen again. Shifting my wet hair behind me I quickly ran a brush through it before I put it up into a pony tail. At least that looked more alive now. Then I picked up my sisters eyeliner and quickly lightly outlined my eyes before smiling. My lashes were dark enough I didn't need mascara. Not that I usually wore any make-up.

_Man I'm trying to impress Vince. I wonder how Jess is doing. _

I unlocked the bathroom door and picked up my towel and dirty clothes, deposited them into the laundry basket, and walked into my sisters room.

I had half expected to find her freaking out, worrying about what to wear, with clothes all over the place and stood in her underwear like a teenager getting ready for a date. So I was pleasantly surprised to find her stood in her room in some slouch jeans with a woven belt wearing a nice flowing brown top that covered her arms and stomach and had a nice lace material around her chest highlighting the area. And of course she had her bracelets on her right arm, which she never takes off.

Apparently, they all mean something to her. God knows what, but I do know each one has been a present, and there's easily twelve of them, even though it doesn't look like it.

She turned to look at me as I came in. "You look nice." She said while she put her hair into a pony tail with a few soft tendrils falling out framing her face.

Her haircut made it look as if she hadn't got her hair up from the front, as if she just had a short hair style because of her layers.

I smiled at her grateful she hadn't brought up the bruises although I'd seen her glance at them, but then, that's just what she's like. Jess has always been one to know when to ask and when to not. She expects that if you want her to know you'll tell her. Otherwise, she'll only ask if she knows she won't hurt your feelings. At least, that's been my experience.

"Thanks. So do you."

She threw a nervous glance at herself and I smiled. Same old self-conscious Jess. Even with all her fronting of confidence.

"Really Jessy." I put my arm around her shoulders. Now we're stood next to each other you could see she was tiny compared to me. I was the lanky one. Which was odd considering I'm 2 years younger. "You look fine."

She gave me a nervous smile and looked herself over once more in the mirror.

"Shall we go?"

_Hell yes. _

"Sure."

* * *

**So really what did you think?**

**I hope to update soon. And I really do want to know. Please Review. **

**-Rue**


End file.
